


I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

by nari97



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bias - Fandom, optional bias - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nari97/pseuds/nari97





	I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

You moved closer to him, exhaling as you felt a wave of lethargy wash over you. Your body felt at ease once his arms enveloped you, causing you to release another sigh as you sunk carefully into his embrace. Your mind fell into a trance as sleep overtook you, finally feeling peace within your soul.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
_While you're far away dreaming_

He slowly opened his eyes to take in your form, watching as you exhaled quietly. There was something so calming about being able to hold you like this – something so intimate. Nothing could harm him as he lied limply in your arms, free of any worries that threatened to make themselves known to him.

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_ _  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_

He wanted to spend the rest of his life like this: laying in your arms every night; seeing your bright smile every morning. He wanted to hear your laughter ring in his ears for eternity, causing him to fall further into a blissful haven as he wrapped himself up in your elation.

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…_

His mind began to wander as he studied your features, lost in his own world. Memories of enchanted days and heavenly nights clouded his thoughts, dragging him deeper into the quiet sanctuary of his mind. He had yearned for these moments while he was away – moments that caused his entire being to be at ease as he held you tightly against him.

 _Don't want to close my eyes_  
_I don't want to fall asleep_  
_'Cause I'd miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Leaving you to travel the world was one of the most painful things he had come to endure. The screams of the fans every night couldn’t possibly make up for the kisses you showered him with every day. Every night spent alone caused his heart to ache as he held onto thoughts of you, clutching pillows in an attempt to feel you once again. As he tossed and turned in hotel beds, echoes of your voice would appear faintly in his mind, eventually pulling him into a peaceful slumber as his body still ached to be held.  

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Dreams of you would dance in his mind, comforting him as he remained in a blissful state of slumber, only to have it ripped away from him as soon as the morning came. Days would drag on as he hungered for your sweet kisses and gentle touch, finally leading down to the day when he could see you again.

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

That was why moments like these were so special to him. That was why _you_ were so special to him. He watched as a small smile made its way onto your lips, causing his heart to skip a beat. You were so beautiful; so ethereal. He gazed at you as he smiled too, knowing somewhere in his heart that he was playing the main role in your dream. His dreams of you always left him with a feeling of euphoria, and he only wished that this one would leave you with the same feeling of glee the next time you awoke.

 _Then I kiss your eyes_  
_And thank God we're together_  
_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_  
_Forever and ever_

He slowly tilted his head down, brushing your forehead with his lips before placing two small kisses on your eyelids. It was a simple gesture, but a loving one. Kisses meant the most at moments like these. He had conjured up every ounce of affection and love that he had for you, hoping that it would bring you even more peace in your deep slumber.

 _I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_

He felt the sluggishness envelop his body, dragging him further into a calming rest, but he fought it with every fiber of his being. He needed to stay awake; to just be with you a little while longer. You suddenly stirred in your sleep, slowly lifting your head to gaze up at him.

 _I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time_

  
“Aren’t you going to sleep?” you whisper, bringing your hand up to stroke his cheek with your thumb.  
“I will,” he whispers back, admiring your sleepy state with a loving smile. You nod slightly and softly place a kiss on his lips before snuggling back into him, a gentle sigh escaping you once again.  
“I don’t want to miss you,” he breathes out, quietly chuckling to himself as he feels you relax in his arms. You laugh lightly with him, nestling your head into his chest.  
“I’ll be here when you wake up,” you promise, causing him to sigh with relief and sink deeper into the bed.  
“Good,” he replies, voice becoming weaker as fatigue washes over his body. His hold on you becomes tighter as he finally slips into dreamland, images of you playing over and over in his mind.

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_  
_The sweetest dream will never do_  
_I'd still miss you baby_  
_And I don't want to miss a thing_


End file.
